Wormquake Sequel
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: A month has passed since the turtles saw what happened in the 03 portal and now Donnie's worst fear...second worst fear has come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Wormquake Sequel**

 **By: CSI-Panther**

 **Summary: A month has passed since the turtles saw what happened in the 03 portal and**

 **now Donnie's worst fear...second worst fear has come true.**

 **A/N: Still don't own tmnt.**

Ch. 1

The turtles was out on patrol when they saw Razhar leaping from a rooftop further away from them, in his hand was a vial of mutagen.

Donnie halted at seeing the blueish green liquid. He saw a flash of his alternate self as a hyper-mutated giant turtle with razor sharp teeth, claws, and blood red eyes.

" What's he up to? " Leo asked as they stopped and watched him for a moment.

" Let's find out. " Ralph said, wanting to get to fighting.

" Let's not. " Donnie said, surprising his brothers.

" Have you lost your mind?! " Ralph asked, getting in his little brother's face, glaring.

" Don't tell me your scared! " Mikey asked in mock shock.

" I'm not afraid of him! It's the mutagen I'm afraid of. " Donnie replied, annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Donnie. Your not going not going to turn into the other Donatello. " Leo said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder with a reassuring smile.

Sighing deeply, Donnie told his brothers he was with them, but he still had that fear that something could go wrong. He just prayed that nothing did. To him or his family.

An hour later, the turtles were outside an old warehouse. Razhar had just entered a moment ago.

" Now what? " Ralph asked.

" Let's take a closer look. " Leo replied.

They jumped to the rooftop of the warehouse, silently walking across the roof to an open window and peaked in.

They saw big fish bowl type of mutagen in the middle of the room and Stockman was flying around to Razhar, as he held up the container of mutagen he had. Stockman grabbed the vial and added it to the bowl, filling it up further.

Seeing this Donnie gulped and started to back up from the window. But Leo stopped him with a look and Donnie stayed put.

" How much more of this stuff do you need Stockman? " They heard Razhar ask as he stood near the bowl, starring up at Stockman.

" Juzzt a few more vialzz. " Stockman answered, nearly spilling some of the mutagen.

" Hey! Watch it Stinkman! " Razoar yelled up at the fly mutant.

" It'zz Stockman, you overgrown dog! " Stockman shouted back down to him.

" You watch it Stinkman! " He shot back just as the window shattered and the turtles came down landing on their feet, weapons drawn and ready to fight.

" Whatever you two are planning with that mutagen, ain't going to happen. " Leo said.

" Wanna bet? " Razhar replied, flexing his claws.

" Yeah, I do! " Ralph shouted and with that, the fight began.

Leo and Donnie took on Razhar, Ralph and Mikey took on Stockman. Donnie tried to stay away from the mutagen, but Razhar just had to take the fight up to the top of the mutagen.

Donnie stayed on the outside edge of the mutagen, not wanting to get near it as there was only three 2x4's on top of the mutagen.

Razhar noticed how Donnie was acting and realized that he would look between him his brother and the mutagen.

' _Since when is that scrawny lizard afraid of the mutagen? '_ Razhar thought as he dodged Leo's swords.

Getting an idea, Razhar swiped at Leo, causing him to block and as he forced him away, Razhar leaped over him and to Donnie, landing behind him, grabbed him by the neck, catching him off guard, causing him to drop his Bo staff.

Leo stopped in tracks at seeing this. Ralph and Mikey did the same, but they were standing on Stockman's back, keeping him from moving, they stood watching in shock as Razhar lifted Donnie over the mutagen.

" Take another step turtle. And I drop your little brother. " Razhar warned. " Your fast, but your not that fast to catch him. " He continued.

Leo lowered his swords. " Now let Stinkman up. " Razhar ordered, tightening his hold on Donnie's neck.

Ralph and Mikey got off of Stockman, who then flew up to Razhar.

" Now let him go. " Leo said.

Razhar chuckled, " Not the wisest of words. Let's see what he turns into when he's dropped in mutagen again! " He yelled as he let go of Donnie.

" Noo! " Leo, Ralph, and Mikey shouted.

As Donnie fell, he grabbed onto the 2x4 and picked his feet up to touch the boards and avoid the mutagen. At least for a few seconds,

Angered that Donnie didn't go down, Razhar raised his foot and broke the boards, leaping up on a metal beam away from the mutagen, Leo had no choice but to do the same as the boards came down and Donnie was plunged into the mutagen for the second in his life.

 **Here's ch. 1 Hope ya'll like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wormquake Sequel**

 **By: CSI-Panther**

 **Summary: A month has passed since the turtles saw what happened in the 03 portal and**

 **now Donnie's worst fear...second worst fear has come true.**

 **A/N: Still don't own tmnt.**

Ch 2.

Leo, Ralph, and Mikey watched as Donnie sunk to the bottom of the tank, fighting for air and the change that was happening. They could see him changing, but couldn't see what he was turning into. They all watched and waited. It seemed like hours, but it was only several minutes. When Donnie didn't come up, Rahzar said,

" Guess it was too much for the small fry. "

Angered at the possibility that they lost their brother, Leo, Mikey, and Ralph charged at Stockman and Rahzar. But before either side could strike a blow, a large splash stopped them in their tracks.

A very large shadow landed beside the mutagen bowl, mutagen dripping off of the figure. Deep ragged breath, ran chills through them, even Rahzar.

" Donnie? " Leo asked.

The shadow opened it's eyes, dark, almost blood, red eyes stared back at Leo. It took a step with it's front arm, then another, until it came of the darkness and there standing on all fours was a goliath sized turtle with a slightly pointed snout, it's arms and legs sticking out like an alligator's when it's standing up on land, each tipped with claws long and sharp like a gator's.

Something moved behind the turtle and the brother's saw a normal looking turtle tail, but due to it's size, the tip was touching the floor. If not for the smoothed shell on his back, he could've been mistaken for a short bulky gator. The muscles on his arms, legs, and tail screamed strength and power, something you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of.

" Donnie? That you Bro? " Mikey asked.

" Can you still talk? " Ralph asked.

The turtle didn't answer any of them. Instead, he turned his head to Stockman and Rahzar, focusing on Rahzar more than Stockman, glaring his eyes at him and walked slowly towards him, growling lowly in his throat, like an alligator's deep and throaty, his steps thudded and kicked up the dust on the ground.

Rahzar, stood stock still with fear as the turtle came towards him. Stockman made to leave, but as he passed the turtle, it's tail flicked and Stockman hit the wall, out cold.

Seeing this, Rahzar stood shocked and still couldn't move.

' _I think I just made big mistake. '_ Rahzar thought as the turtle raised up on his legs, getting taller, towering over Rahzar.

Then his lip twitched, pulling back, starting to showing his teeth. A gap started to show more, than another, and another and until the next thing Rahzar saw and heard was sharp teeth worthy of a great white's and a roar louder then anything he had ever heard.

" **RRRRR OOOOO AAAAA RRRRR! "**

The roar was so loud, everyone covered their ears, but they could still hear it.

When the roar stopped, Rahzar looked up at the turtle and saw a three clawed hand come down at him and he was sent flying into the opposite wall, he the wall with such force, he went through the metal into another warehouse, skidding on the floor of that that warehouse and hitting the other wall. Another roar sounded before he lost consciousness.

Leo, Ralph, and Mikey watched, stunned at what they saw. After he roared again, Donnie went to go after Rahzar, but Leo snapped out of the shock and got in front of him.

" Donnie! Stop! " He shouted.

Donnie stopped and looked between his older brother and to Ralph and Mikey, then to where Rahzar landed and to Stockman. He then looked to his hands and back to his brothers.

" **We go home? "** He asked brokenly.

" Yeah. Let's go home D. " Leo replied, walking towards him and placing his hand on Donnie's larger, muscled arm, he couldn't reach his shoulder. Donnie went back to all fours and followed Leo back to their brothers.

" Come on guys. Let's go. " Leo ordered.

" What about Stickman and Rahzar? " Ralph asked.

" Leave 'em. Donnie's more important. " Leo answered.

" Fair enough. " Ralph replied and together, the three helped the much larger brother home.

 **Here's ch 2! hope ya'll liked it.**

 **Thank you: Kamechan98 for reviewing last ch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wormquake Sequel**

 **By: CSI-Panther**

 **Summary: A month has passed since the turtles saw what happened in the 03 portal and**

 **now Donnie's worst fear...second worst fear has come true.**

 **A/N: Still don't own tmnt.**

Last ch.

 _' Fair enough. ' Ralph replied and together, the three helped the much larger brother home._

* * *

Ch. 3

 _Ring! Ring!_

April jolted awake, she looked around for a second, confused then she heard her T-phone ringing next to her on her nightstand.

Picking it up, without looking at the screen, she answered, " Hey Donnie, what's up? " groggily.

" April? " A different voice answered her instead.

" Mikey? " She replied confused, pulling the phone back and saw Mikey's picture instead of Donnie's.

" April? You still there? " Mikey's voice said.

" Yeah Mikey, I'm still here, what's wrong? " She said, putting the phone back to her ear.

" Wrong? Why would you think something's wrong? " Mikey asked, nervously.

" Mikey! Just tell her! " Ralph's voice shouted in the background.

" Tell me what? What's going on? " April asked getting worried and slightly scared now.

" It's Donnie... " was as far as Mikey got before April ended the call and left her apartment through the fire escape, not bothering to get dressed or put her shoes on. There was a manhole cover just underneath the escape, she pulled it up, went down the hole, covering it back before going further and took off down the sewer towards the lair.

* * *

" Hello? April? " Mikey asked, but there was only a busy tone.

" Well? " Ralph asked.

" She's keeps saying, ehh! Ehh! " Mikey replied.

" That's the busy signal, you idiot! " Ralph said, smacking him on the back of the head.

" She must be on her way here. Did any of you call Casey? " Leo said.

Mikey and Ralph shook their heads.

Donnie was in the pit of the living room, curled up like a big muscled, shell covered dog, several blankets covered him as he slept, his deep breathing reminded them of the triceratops on that dinosaur movie they watched awhile ago, but slightly toned down.

" What about Sensei? " Leo asked.

" What about me Leonardo? " Splinter asked as he came into the room and noticed a big lump in the pit and that Donatello was missing. " And where is Donatello? " He asked again, the lump twitched.

" Shh! You'll wake him! " Mikey exclaimed in a whisper.

" We were fighting Rahzar and Stookman tonight. Rahzar caught Donnie off guard or something and was holding him over a big batch of mutagen, me and Mikey had Stookman pinned and said if we didn't let him go, Rahzar threaten to drop Donnie in the mutagen. " Ralph started to explain.

" Yeah! We did what he said and he still dropped Donnie in the mutagen. Well at least until Donnie caught the board, but Rahzar broke the board and Donnie went into the mutagen! " Mikey finished.

" What! " Splinter shouted.

" Shhh! "The three shushed.

" Don't wake him! It took us forever to get him to go to sleep. " Mikey whispered.

Splinter nodded and walked over to the lump in the pit. Lifting the blanket from his son's head, Splinter gently rubbed the back of his head. His top lip twitched and Splinter saw a large white tooth that wasn't flat anymore, it was rounded and sharp. His hands were also tipped with claws, like Splinter's own, but larger.

" We called April to tell her what happened, but Mikey only got as far as Donnie's name and she hung up. She'll be here in a few minutes. " Leo informed Splinter.

Splinter nodded and stood up, placing the blanket back over Donnie.

" I'll go call Casey. " Ralph said.

" No need to Dude! Cause Casey Jones has arrived! " Casey shouted as he jumped into the living room.

" Shh! Donnie's sleeping! " Leo said.

" Why? Did he stay up all night working on something new? Or was he thinking about April again? " Casey joked. He then noticed the large lump in the pit.

" Hey, when did you guys get a new sofa? " He asked as he sat down on the lump before the brothers could stop him. They looked between each other and to Splinter as he looked down at Casey. Shrugging his shoulders, Splinter left the pit and joined his son's on the landing, just as April came in, in her pj's, barefoot, and out of breath.

" Pant!..W-where's...D-Donnie? " She panted out, leaning down on her knees, trying to catch it his breath.

" He's sleeping. Come check out the new sofa the guys got. " Casey answered her, leaning against the ' sofa '

Looking up at Casey, April's eyes widened. " Casey. That's not a sofa. " She said, seeing the lump breathing.

" Huh? " Casey replied, as he stretched out his arms and sinking further into the ' sofa '.

" It's Donnie. " Leo said.

Casey looked over at Leo dumbfounded, then back at the ' sofa ' and for the first time noticed a snout sticking out from the blanket. Pulling the blanket away, Casey was shocked to see that he almost looked like the hyper-mutated Donnie they had seen a month ago.

This time however, when the blanket came off, Donnie's eyes shot open and looked at the one that had awoken him, Casey jumped back as Donnie turned his head to him, red eyes glaring, and a low guttural growl sounded from his throat, lips raised, showing his sharp teeth.

Casey watched as Donnie slowly stood up, the blankets falling off of him and Casey fell backwards on his rear from starring up at him until his neck couldn't go no further.

A gasp from behind him caused Donnie to turn around, seeing April, he immediately stopped growling and got back on all fours. He turned to his brothers and father,

 **" Why is she here? "** He asked, his mind back to normal, for the most part.

" We called her to tell her about what happened. We were going to call Casey, but he got here before we could even pick up a T-phone. " Leo answered his brother's deep, rough voice.

 **" Did you not think that I would want them to see me like this?! "** Donnie nearly roared, standing back up.

" Donatello, calm yourself my son. Your brothers thought that you could use their company after what had happened. "

 **" Hai Sensei. "** Donnie said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, going back to all fours.

 **" I'm going back to bed. I still feel weak from earlier. "** Donnie said, opening his eyes and walking to his room, his steps thudding softly as he went.

When his door shut, though they wondered how he got in, Splinter turned to April,  
" You should wash that sewage off of you April. Once you have finished, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo will explain what happened tonight. And let Donatello get his rest. The first time my sons and myself were hit with the mutagen, we did nothing but sleep for the entire day and part of the night after the shock of being transformed wore off. " he said as he left them to meditate and collect his thoughts, for if he didn't, he would surely go after Rahzar himself for what he did to his son.

April rinsed her feet off with some warm water from the sink and walked back to the living-room, where Leo explained what happened, with both Mikey and Ralph adding their two cents.

" That monster! " April shouted after they finished.

" If I see Rahzar again, I'll do more then pound his face in. I'll kill 'im! " Ralph said angrily.

" Get in line. " April said.

" Uh-huh! You can say that again sister! " Mikey replied.

" Shell yeah! " Leo said.

" Let Donnie have a go at 'im first. " Casey put in, everyone stared at him,

" Dude. Donnie already had a go at 'im. " Ralph said.

" Really? What did he do to him? " Casey asked, excitedly.

While Ralph told Casey what happened. April snuck away to go check on Donnie. She entered his room quietly and found him on his bed, curled up much like he was in the living-room, and how his bed hadn't crashed to the floor, she didn't know. She walked around all the dismantled electronics, computers, cellphones, fans, and...was that a car's engine? Shaking her head lightly, April made it to Donnie's bedside and knelt down in front of him.

It amazed and shocked her how close he resembled that other Donatello in this form. They both were bigger than their brothers and fathers, razor sharp claws and teeth, but that's were they stopped being the same. Donnie's tail was longer then the other Donatello's, he didn't have short spurs over his eyes, his skin was smooth while the others had been rough looking, his shell was smoothed down, almost blending into his back, the same was with his plastron, his side plates were gone as well. Donnie wasn't wild or crazy with blood-lust, he hadn't attacked his brothers, his father, or her, he only seemed to intimidate Casey because he had bothered him from his sleep.

She leaned up and ran her hand slowly over his arm and kissed his cheek,

" Night Don. Hope you feel better in the morning. " She said and covered him up with the blankets she brought with her and quitely left his room to sleep in peace.

 **Here's ch. 3! Hope ya'll liked it and sorry for the wait.**

 **Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting.**


End file.
